


The Twelve Days of a West-Allen Christmas

by Superhero_Obsessed21



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen is The Flash, Belly Kink, Christmas Smut, F/M, Kinks, Married Barry Allen/Iris West, Multiple Orgasms, Omorashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, West-Allen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superhero_Obsessed21/pseuds/Superhero_Obsessed21
Summary: On the first day of Christmas Barry gave to Iris.....Twelve days before Christmas and the criminal activity in Central City has doubled. Barry uses more Velocity X than he should have in order to give him the extra speed and energy needed to take all the criminals down. Using all that VX has a side effect, but now that he’s home with Iris, neither of them are upset about it.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Kudos: 60





	1. Velocity Se(X)

**Author's Note:**

> There will be twelve chapters, and they’ll all be different. Some will be more explicit than others, but they will all be mostly porn without a lot of plot. I hope to get this done by Christmas morning, but if not, I promise to finish. 
> 
> *Update 12/24/2020: I definitely won’t be finished by tomorrow. I will post one more chapter though soon, and the rest will follow over the next week or two. Merry Christmas and Happy Holiday’s to everyone! 
> 
> I will update tags when I post each chapter. Any kinks will be listed in that Chapter’s notes.

On the first day of Christmas Barry gave to me....

At the moment, the smell of heated sex filled the room. Barry’s thick hard cock was buried deep inside of Iris’s drenched sex. The faster and harder Barry’s hips moved, the louder their moans became. 

“Barry!”, Iris screamed, her fingernails baring down on the back of his shoulders as her second orgasm of their session swept through her. 

Barry’s hips slowed temporarily but didn’t stop. He couldn’t have stopped if he wanted to. His cock was so swollen that it hurt, and Iris’s sex contracting around it brought him even closer to the release he needed desperately.

The Velocity X wasn’t supposed to have this side effect on him, but there was no doubt that it had. Maybe, if Barry had listened to Caitlin, and only used it once today and not three separate times, it wouldn’t have, but now that the drug was safe, and with the extra burst of criminals in the city, a little over a week before Christmas, he needed the extra boost of speed and energy the Velocity X provided him with. 

As Iris’s orgasm started to slow, Barry’s hips started to move faster again. The closer he got to orgasm the louder he moaned. His body was so heated up Iris felt like she was covered by a heated blanket. Except that this heated blanket had a throbbing erection thrusting in and out of her, and was about to bring her to orgasm for the second time in less than five minutes, and the third time in less than thirty minutes. 

Barry felt Iris’s sex gripping hold of him again, but this time he didn’t slow down. A few more thrusts and his cock exploded right before Iris’s sex pulsed around him. Rope after rope of his thick seed shot deep inside of her, and at the same time Iris’s body practically convulsed with pleasure underneath him. When Iris’s body started to relax some she placed her hand on Barry’s hot cheek. Her husband still mounted on top of her, his cock still help deed inside her, and his orgasm still pushing more and more of his seed inside her. 

“Are you ok?”, Iris asked sincerely.

Barry’s orgasms always produced a copious amount of sperm, but this was more than it had ever been. 

“Yeah.”, he breathed out. “feels really good.”

Iris wasn’t complaining of course. It felt really good for her too, but she knew what he had done today, so her concern for her husband came first. 

When his orgasm finally diminished, at least five full minutes after it started, Barry carefully removed himself from Iris and laid down next to her. He laid his head on her shoulder, his breathing now even, but his body still noticeably hotter than usual. His hand quickly wandered to her sex and he slowly rubbed around her now both sticky and wet sex, for his pleasure as much as hers.

They both knew he needed to be inside her again, but he hadn’t been gentle the last time, and he knew he had to give her time to recover. So now, as he touched her and rubbed her, she could relax and enjoy a slow build to another orgasm. He hoped that watching her and feeling her would cause another orgasm to rip through him as well with little effort. 

Iris reached over to her side table and grabbed his flesh light. He had lubed it up earlier for some foreplay, but he had needed more, so Iris had placed it aside before she straddled him taking him inside her. 

Barry quickly placed the toy securely inside the hole he had made inside a small hard round pillow. It worked perfectly for him in times like this. He placed the pillow under Iris’s slightly bent knee, and Iris moved just enough so that it would stay in place.

Barry moaned softly into Iris’s neck as his hips started to move. Once he found his pace, his fingers found their way inside of her sex so that he could make her feel just as good as he did. Iris’s hand moved to his hair, gently stroking through. She could feel his hot breaths on her chest getting faster, just like his fingers were rubbing faster, directly on her spot. 

“Mmm, just like that.”, Iris moaned.

“I’m gonna cum baby.”, Iris said as her pussy started to squirt all over his hand, arm and the bed. 

“Me too Iris!”

Barry’s orgasm was strong, not as strong as the last one, but it still produced more of his seed than normal. 

He continued to softly rub around her sex, and Iris continued to stroke her hand through his hair. Both of them letting the intensity of the moment take them. 

When they both recovered from their releases they embraced in a hug. 

“You’re a little bit cooler. Do you feel any better?”

Barry responded with a moan. She could feel his hard cock pressed in between them on her belly.

“I’ll take that as a no.” “Lay on your back.”, she instructed. 

Once he did as she asked she climbed on top of him. 

“Are you sure Iris?”

“I’ll control the speed this time.”, she insisted.

“Ok.”

Iris giggled as she started to move. Him being inside her, she could see the relief on his face immediately.

“What’s so funny?”, he asked sounding out of breath. 

“My husband the speedster, the hero of Central City, took a sexual enhancement drug so he could take down criminals, and now he’s so horny he can’t even walk. It’s funny Barr. You can’t deny it.”

His answer came only as a moan, which was quickly followed by more of his thick seed pumping up into her. 

“It’s funny.”, he admitted as his orgasm slowed, “but still, it feels really good.”

“Mmhmm. It definitely does.”, Iris agreed.


	2. Toying Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the second day of Christmas Barry gave to me....
> 
> Barry decides to give Iris a Christmas present eleven days before Christmas. A present meant to bring the two of them some extra joy during the holiday season.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iris enters Barry by using a strapless dildo for the first time. New toy, new sensations, lots of fun.

The gift was for both of them honestly. Barry had planned to give it to Iris in her Christmas stocking, but between his own desire to feel it inside of him, and his already high sexual libido, he couldn’t wait until Christmas. So now, here they were, Barry’s legs spread wide as he submitted his naked body to Iris.

When he had presented her the package after dinner, she had refused to unwrap it. Christmas gifts were meant to be opened on Christmas, is what she had said. Definitely not eleven days before it. But when Barry told her what it was, and how he wanted her to use it with him, she quickly caved, to him, and to her own desires.

It was a gorgeous seven inch strapless, thick, blue, vibrating dildo, and it aroused her more than any toy she had ever seen. 

Barry laid there, flat on his back with anticipation, staring, as his beautiful wife inserted the back end of the toy inside her already, naturally, lubricated sex. 

When she lubed her fingers and started to stretch him, his eyes closed and his cock twitched. He could hardly breath. 

While she worked him, she rocked her hips back and forth. The thick round end of the dildo inside her, was rubbing on her most sensitive spots perfectly. She could have gotten off just like that, but she wouldn’t. She wanted to try this just as much as Barry did.

“Do you wanna cum first?” Iris asked, noticing how close he already seemed to be. 

He was rock hard and leaking. When she rubbed over his prostate he let out the most desperate moan she had ever heard. Also, it never hurt to bring him to orgasm before they had sex anyway. His powers had provided him with a non-existent refractory period. Basically, he could go as long as he wanted to. 

“I’m ready to be filled.”, he breathed out. 

He really wanted this bad, and she knew that. So instead of questioning his decision she got up on her knees and lined herself up at his throbbing hole. 

“Ready?”, she asked with a big smile on her face. 

The last time she had entered him like this was with a dildo, and although long, it was very thin, unlike the thick cock she was wearing tonight. 

Barry reached down to his cock, gripped it, and slowly started moving his fist up and down.

“More than ready.”, it sounded desperate, and Iris loved it. 

She gently pushed the tip of the cock inside him, searching his face for queues, and right now all she could see was pure desire. The further she pushed in, the feeling of the dildo inside her became more and more intense.

“You’re so beautiful Iris!”

She really was! Her slim naked body, her full breasts and erect nipples, were what he concentrated on as she slowly continued to fill him. 

Despite the slight pain he felt, he’d never been more aroused then he was at this very minute. 

Once she was all the way in she slowly started to move, again watching his face. At first he looked uncomfortable, but after a couple of slow thrusts the uncomfortable look turned into the look of euphoria. 

“This feels really good for me too.”, Iris moaned. She wasn’t exaggerating either. Her sex was about to pulse any second. 

She was moving her hips at a steady pace now, and all either of them could do was moan from the feeling.

When Iris moved one hand to Barry’s cock, and the other to his balls, Barry moved his hand to her breasts and nipples. 

“Turn that on.”, she said looking toward the toy remote next to Barry on the bed. Barry’s breathing was erratic, and his pre-cum was filling her hand. She wanted to reach orgasm with him. Now was the time to test out all aspects of their new toy. 

Barry reached over and pressed the button on the remote for vibrations. Iris moaned urgently, and her hips started to move even faster. 

Barry’s cock erupted, his orgasm squeezing the toy inside him, which made it even better for Iris. The extra pressure on the front of the toy created more pressure on the part of the toy inside her. Between Barry’s orgasm and the vibrations, she reached her peak seconds after he did.

When their bodies started to relax, Barry grabbed the remote and shut off the vibrations. There was sticky everywhere. Barry’s stomach, neck and chin. Iris’s hands and arms were covered with his thick white seed too. 

“I like my gift Barr.”, she slowly started to rock her hips again. The dildo still inside both of them.

Iris wasn’t lying either. She liked being inside him, being in charge, dominating him to a certain degree. It was obvious to her that Barry enjoyed his role tonight too. 

Iris giggled.

“What?”, Barry asked smiling and sounding out of breath.

“This was fun.”

“It was!”, he was blushing as he smiled. That beautiful smile! 

Iris felt his hole squeezing the dildo again.

“Oh yeah baby! Do it! Squeeze me inside you again!”

He reached for her breast, pinching her nipple. Her own orgasm building just as fast. Barry’s cock erupted again. This time without touch. More and more of his seed shooting in quick thick bursts all over them. Once again, the extra pressure from his orgasm caused her body to convulse with pleasure as her sex started to pulse hard. 

Both of them now enjoying this newly found pleasure that was supposed to be a Christmas present. 

When they came down from their releases this time, Iris carefully pulled out and discarded the toy. 

“There’s no way your going to top that gift Christmas Day!”

She moved to his side and connected her lips to his. Barry broke the kiss for a quick second.

“Is that a dare? Because it sounds like it is.”

“Maybe.”, she smiled wickedly.

Barry turned towards her pulling her close. His hard cock instinctively sliding into her drenched sex. His hips started moving slowly and methodically. 

“Don’t count me out Iris.”, his breath hot against her lips.

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head when his cock started to vibrate inside of her. “I won’t., she moaned. I know better than that.”


	3. Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the third day of Christmas Barry gave to me.... 
> 
> Barry discovers how much he likes pie. He’s always liked pie, but it’s not just about the taste anymore. 
> 
> Barry and Iris have an intense mutual masturbation session that includes the use of whip cream and pie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter includes oral sex, both ways, and mutual masturbation. (They masturbate each other)
> 
> Food is used as a masturbation devise as noted in the chapter summary.

It had been a strange day in Central City. Christmas was only ten days away, and it seemed like whatever could happen in the city today, would happen in the city today. 

For example, about an hour ago Barry had been alerted to investigate a “domestic disturbance” by Cisco, but when he got to the scene it wasn’t yelling or screaming he heard, it was the sounds of intense pleasure. The report heard over the police scanner said that a neighbor reported hearing things breaking and loud groans and sounds of distress coming from the apartment. So even though Barry was pretty sure he knew what he was hearing, he discarded the Flash suit, and proceeded to knock on the door. At his knock the apartment became silent. 

“Can I help you?”, came a mans voice from behind the door.

“My name is Barry Allen. I work for the CCPD. Your neighbor reported a disturbance.”

The man cracked the door. Barry could tell that even though the man was extremely embarrassed, the fact that it was only Barry, who was about the same age as he was, relaxed him somewhat. As he cracked open the door some more, Barry could see that he was only wrapped in a towel, and not that he was looking, but that the man also had a very distinct erection.

The man explained how he had just come home from the military for Christmas, and how he hadn’t seen his wife for months, and that he and his wife were a bit kinky when they had sex. Barry knew he was being truthful, he knew the sounds of sex when he heard them, but to back up her husband, the man’s wife came out of the room behind him in her robe. She confirmed her husbands story and they both apologized for being so noisy. 

“No apologies needed.”, Barry smiled. 

“Also, whatever you’re baking smells delicious.”

The couple blushed at his words. 

“We’re baking pies, lots of pies.”, the man said winking at Barry.

Barry wasn’t sure what he meant by that, but he thanked the man for his service and apologized for the intrusion. They all wished each other Merry Christmas before the man closed the door behind him.

Barry stood at the door a few seconds after it was closed. The husband wasn’t the only one with an erection now. Thankfully it was quitting time for him anyway. So he took a deep breath, gave himself a quick squeeze and headed home, making one stop along the way.

Pies and sex was all he could think about now. It wasn’t an uncommon thing, but for Barry it was a first. He was fully erect and he couldn’t get himself to calm down, or maybe he really didn’t want to. He flashed into the local bakery, leaving the money on the counter. 

When he walked into the loft he placed the three pies, cherry, pecan, and chocolate cream on the counter. In a matter of seconds he made the area in front of the fireplace into an intimate spot for what he was planning. He laid a cozy blanket and covering on the floor. Then he placed a bottle of champagne, two glasses, along with the pies, two plates and a can of whip cream on the table in front of the couch. 

“Be there in 5.”, was the text he had just received from Iris. 

Barry grabbed the can of whip cream, sat back against the wall next to the Christmas tree, filled his hand with whip cream and got to work preparing for his wife. 

Iris could hear Barry’s moans from outside the door when she arrived. He was masturbating, and by the sound of it, he was touching himself in his most sensitive spot. 

What she saw when she found him made her grip her belly from the intense sense of arousal that immediately shot through her body. 

Barry’s erect cock, his bellybutton, and his hole were covered in whip cream, and he had two fingers moving fast in and out of his hole. 

Iris discarded her clothes as quickly as possible, and took a seat next to him on the floor. 

“Is this another early Christmas present Mr.  
Allen?”

“Aha.”, he breathed out.

Iris placed her hand over his at his hole. “Move your hand.”

He did as she asked and he couldn’t believe what happened next. Iris grabbed the whip cream and covered his balls and hole right before she went down on him with her tongue. She slowly licked and sucked his balls. Barry watched breathlessly as the whip cream covered her lips and mouth.

“Tastes so good.”, she said as she pushed a finger inside his hole.

“Feels good.”, he gasped. She could barely hear him he was so turned on.

When her tongue slid down to his hole he let out the the most aortic sound she had ever heard. She licked right above her finger while she rubbed up inside of him. She felt, and saw the contractions in his hole. When his orgasm hit, his seed shot from his cock fast, his breathing sounded labored and she couldn’t budge her finger. 

When his orgasm slowed she moved to his side again.

“Did baby like that.”, the look on his face answered her question. She reached over for the bottle of whip cream again. She wiped his chest with a towel, he had conveniently placed nearby, and then she added more whip cream to the whip cream already in his bellybutton and on his cock. 

He reached down to her breast. “Iris. Let me help you.”

“Later.”, she smiled wickedly. “Right now it’s my turn to help you.”

She started with his bellybutton, slowly licking in and around it until all the cream was gone. She was about to take his cock inside her mouth when he moaned, laying a hand on her shoulder to stop her. 

He was about to cum from the bellybutton action. She forgot how much he liked that. She moved back down to his bellybutton, another slow lick around it and his cock was shooting again. She gave him just enough time to take a deep breath and then quickly covered the tip of his cock with her mouth. 

“I love you!”, he said in a half breath. His hand moving to the back of her head as it moved down on his cock. She started moving up and down on him at a steady pace. It wasn’t going to take long at all, with him in this state of arousal, to get him there again. 

“I’m gonna cum.”, he said softly rubbing the back of her head. She removed her mouth, gripped his cock with one hand and fondled his balls with the other. Seconds later a fountain of cum started to erupt from the tip of his cock. 

As it slowed, she moved back to his side, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

“How was that?”, she smiled

“I don’t think there are words to describe how unbelievably amazing that was.”

“I’m glad! Now tell me what the pies are for.”

“Those are for you.”, he said as he stood. 

“Mmm, for me?”

He cut a large piece of the cherry pie and sat beside her. He broke a piece off with his fingers and placed it at her mouth. She opened up, chewed and swallowed the pie and then licked his fingers clean. 

“I’m going to leave this here in case you want more.” He placed the plate next to her.

He stood up so he could grab the rest of the pie. Now Iris was the one against the wall, her sex dripping, and in need. 

He grabbed a handful of pie, looked up at Iris and smiled. “You can eat with me if you want.”

Before Iris could react Barry was rubbing pie all over her sex, so she just stared with anticipation. 

Barry laid on his stomach between her legs and started to remove the pie with his tongue. 

Her moans made the moans Barry was making earlier seem silent. 

Now Barry knew what the couple was doing with the pies. That must have been why the wife was being so loud. 

When Barry had managed to rid Iris’s sex of all of the pie there was a huge wet spot on the blanket, and she hadn’t even reached orgasm yet. 

He opened her up with his fingers, then placed his tongue inside her and started to rub slow circles on her clit. Her body stiffened, her clit swelled, and an urgent moan brought with it squirt after squirt of her sweet juices, covering his face. 

While Iris recovered Barry cleaned himself off, poured them each a glass of champagne and grabbed a fork. 

They sat together against the wall cuddling while Barry fed them the rest of the piece of pie. It seemed like the more pie Barry ate the harder his cock became. When he stood up to grab the chocolate cream pie Iris couldn’t help but chuckle. He sat back down and started to eat. “Do you want any?”, he asked 

“If only I had your metabolism Barr. For now though I think I’ll pass.” 

She noticed he was actually moaning as he ate, and that his cock was getting noticeably harder by the second. 

“You gonna tell me what caused this?”, she asked rubbing the pre-cum off his tip. 

“I will. Later.”, he placed the now empty pie box to the side and gently motioned Iris to lay down.

They spent the next hour with Barry buried deed inside of her. Orgasm after orgasm racing through the both of them. 

“What’s for dinner babe?”, Iris asked sounding serious. They were both cuddled together again, just letting their bodies recover. 

Barry just looked at her and laughed. “I don’t know. Pie maybe?”

Iris gave him a soft slap on his arm.

“Really Barry?”

They both showered, and then Barry made dinner. After dinner Barry ate the entire third pie. The sex was incredible that night for both of them. Barry wasn’t sure why eating the pie was increasing his sex drive, but it didn’t matter. It was just another wonderful pre-Christmas treat for the both of them.


	4. (Toe)tally Amazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the fourth day of Christmas Barry gave to Iris...
> 
> Iris returns from Christmas shopping with sore feet. Barry helps her feel better, and not just her feet. Iris returns the favor, and Barry discovers not to judge something before you give it a try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter includes foot massages as a sexual kink. Barry uses his hands and Iris uses her toes. The end result being another orgasm filled West-Allen evening.

Iris entered the loft tonight limping. She told Barry that the new shoes she had worn out Christmas shopping had turned out to be extremely uncomfortable. Right away Barry stood up and proceeded to the bathroom for Iris’s foot bath machine. 

Barry was always willing to help Iris out when he could. So although it wasn’t unlike him to act so fast, Iris also knew there was a bit of an ulterior motive driving him tonight. 

For some reason, whenever Iris used her foot massager, she would become aroused. It wasn’t like Barry couldn’t arouse her on his own, but he loved watching her as she relaxed, closed her eyes, and slowly got all hot and bothered. 

When Barry returned with the machine, rather than take her socks off she just looked up at him.

“You know what would feel even better than that machine Barr?”

He looked puzzled. 

“A nice foot massage from my wonderful husband.”

Barry was hard already and he wasn’t even into this whole “feet thing”, as he put it. He had to admit that he was curious though, and that the idea of his hands doing to her what that machine always did, really turned him on. 

“I can try.”, he said discarding the machine on a chair across the room. 

“Come here Barr.”, she patted the couch beside her. 

When he sat down she immediately encouraged a kiss, and he complied. She moved her hand under his shirt so she could rub over his nipple. 

“Just do your best.”, she licked his lip breaking the kiss.

She stood up and pulled off, not only her socks, but everything except for her bra and underwear.

When she sat back down she laid back on the side of the couch. 

Barry wasn’t sure why, but he removed his jeans and shirt too, following her lead.

Barry sat down facing her, taking her feet into his lap. 

To both of their joy, Barry was a natural foot massager. The more he rubbed, massaged and needed his thumbs into her foot, the more she wiggled and moaned. And if there was any bit of doubt about how good he was actually doing in his mind, it was taken away completely when Iris reached inside her panties and started to rub her swollen clit. 

“Is this ok?”, Iris asked moving her other foot to Barry’s bulge.

“Yes!”, he said breathless. Her toes now massaging his balls.

“Oh god Iris!”

He’d never felt anything like it before. Her toes felt amazing as they worked his balls. He reached a hand to her sex, but Iris gently swatted it away. 

“Keep massaging my foot Barr. It feels amazing!”

Barry didn’t hesitate. Both hands continued working their magic on her foot, and seconds later Iris’s body started to shake, her clit swelled and her orgasm swept through her. 

Barry gently rubbed up and down her legs as she road out the waves of her orgasm. 

When she recovered she had Barry lay against the other side of the couch, again he didn’t question her.

“Let me know if you’re uncomfortable or if you just want me to stop.”, she said

Barry looked at her and shook his head in acknowledgment not knowing what to expect, but still looking forward to whatever it was. 

This time Iris moved both of her feet to his bulge. One foot got back to work on his balls, and the other foot went to work on his length. 

Barry couldn’t breath it felt so good. Iris had always been talented with her hands this way, but this.... Her toes were magical! 

“You like this baby?”

Barry looked over at her with glazed over eyes. “Ahah”

“Me too Babe!”, Iris’s body was hot with desire again despite the intense orgasm she had just experienced.

As her toes moved up his length she kept them there, right at his tip. When she started to move them around his sensitive head he yelped at the intensity. His hips started to move, his hard swollen cock now rutting into her toes. 

“That’s it baby!”, she felt the wetness on her feet. 

“Cum for me Barr. I want to feel it on my toes.”

Barry moaned loudly. His cock exploding inside his briefs. He shot so hard that despite the fact his cock was covered, Iris’s toes were soaked in his thick white seed, just as she had wanted. 

As soon as Barry regained some control, he removed his cum soaked briefs and carefully mounted Iris. 

“How’d you like my pre-Christmas gift tonight?”, he asked in a half breath, his hard cock sliding into her. 

“I liked it very much.”, she moaned into his ear.

Between his quick urgent thrusts and his hot breath on her neck, Iris reached orgasm quickly. Her sex was pulsing around his cock, and in response, his cock shot burst after burst of his thick seed deed inside her. 

“I liked my gift too you know.”, he kissed her lips gently. 

They would have cuddled right there, but they were both all sticky now. 

“What do say before dinner we take a nice hot bubble bath together? I can wash your feet and you can wash.... (he looked down at his semi hardness)

Iris laid her hand right above his cock and rubbed. “I’d like that.”, she smiled

“I’ll meet you up there with some snacks.”

She knew it would be a while before they ate and they were both hungry. So as Barry sped off to prepare the hot tub, Iris grabbed one of his power bars, a bottle of wine, and a package of peppermint cream filled Twinkies. 

Her feet were still pretty sore from the shoes she would never wear again, but in a way she was thankful they had caused the discomfort. Her and Barry were always looking for exciting new ways to spruce up their sex life, and because of those shoes they’d definitely found one. 

As she walked past the bags of gifts on the floor she couldn’t help but to think of how the past few days had gone for the two of them. 

“Early Christmas gifts” seemed to be their thing this year, and she couldn’t help but wonder what new sexual experience might come from whatever early Christmas gift tomorrow would bring.


	5. Christmas Cosplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the fifth day of Christmas Barry gave to Iris....
> 
> While stopping for wrapping supplies on the way home, Barry discovers a Halloween Costume Clearance Section. When he brings two costumes home, Iris can’t help but to give him what he wants. It is the holiday season after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t extremely explicit. Just some Superman and Supergirl costumes, a horny husband, a sexy wife, and some sex.

Cosplay is what Barry had called it. He was supposed to stop by the store on his way home for wrapping paper and scotch tape. Turns out, the Party Store he had stopped at had a vast amount of Halloween Costumes still on clearance. Iris figured that kids may like getting a costume under the tree on Christmas morning. Most of them loved to play superhero or princess, but she had to wonder, looking at the two costumes in her husbands hands, what an adult would want with a costume this time of the year. 

She didn’t wonder anymore. 

She had seen Barry in his Flash suit hundreds of times over the years. He had even initiated intimacy on more than one occasion while still covered in his tight red suit, but something about the way he looked in the Superman costume, something about the way his erection was held in the tights, ignited her body with arousal like never before. 

Seeing Iris in the Supergirl costume, he had just convinced her to try on, was doing the same to him. She looked so hot, it actually gave him goosebumps. He had dreamed about doing something like this with her for years, since he was a young teenager to be honest. When he saw the two costumes side by side tonight, he couldn’t help but to buy them and hope that Iris was in the Christmas spirit, and would be willing to try something new. To his delight, Iris was up for it. She was actually excited once she realized how “excited” the idea was making him. Not to mention, the costume fit Barry perfectly. Every inch of him!

Once the costumes were on, they just stared at each other for a few seconds, enjoying what they saw. 

“So Superman, what kind of sex do they have on Krypton?”, Iris asked moving closer. 

Barry scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bed, gently placing her down.

“This is my Fortress of Solitude. I’m sorry that it’s so cold here at the North Pole.”

Iris just smiled at him and licked her lips “warm me up then.”

He got up on the bed and carefully laid on top of her, embracing her in hug. 

“How’s this?”, he asked.

“Mmmm, it’s nice, but I’m still cold under my indestructible skirt.”

He unbuttoned his fly and pulled out his throbbing cock. Iris’s skirt was held together by Velcro, so he quickly undid that too.

“It’s not indestructible for Superman.”, he moaned as his cock slid easily into her inviting sex.

“Guess not.”, she moaned back. 

He was hard, really hard. There was sweat beading up on his forehead, and his cheeks were flushed. He was more turned on by this than Iris had realized. 

“Does Superman have a refractory period? Because it feels like this is going to be fast?”, 

She moaned loudly at his quick thrusts. 

“He doesn’t, and it is....”, he breathed out. Right before Iris felt the intense spasms inside her, as his cock shot hard, filling her up with his seed. 

When his orgasm slowed, he pulled out. He didn’t say anything, he just started kissing her, from her head all the way down to her sex. 

He positioned himself between her legs, on his belly, and started to lick and suck her clit.

“Oh Superman!”, she whined

“You like my tongue of steel?”, he giggled.

“Mmhmm.”, she was so close to orgasm she couldn’t continue the playful banter at the moment. 

Barry moved his tongue at super speed. He wasn’t sure if he was crossing the line from Superman to the Flash, but he didn’t care now. He wanted to give his wife what she needed. 

Iris screamed as her orgasm washed through her. Her entire body shook with pleasure while Barry’s tongue continued its assault on her sex. Although, he had slowed to a human speed now, it still felt intense. He moved away from her clit, letting her recover somewhat, but lapped up all around her wet sex as her orgasm slowed. 

“Come here.”, Iris said sounding completely out of breath. 

Barry moved up to her and laid his head next to hers on the pillow. Iris rolled to face him. “You are really flushed.”, she said seriously rubbing his cheek.

“You’re just so beautiful Iris, and, (he looked down blushing), I’ve dreamt about doing something like this with you for a long time.”

She reached for his hand and placed it on her breast, which was also cradled perfectly in her costume. Seemed that the costume designer knew what adults used costumes for too.

He massaged her breast over the costume, touching and gently pinching at the right spots.

She could hear that his breaths were becoming shallow, and when she made eye contact with him, she noticed his face was even more flushed now.

“That feels good for me and it looks like it feels good for you too.”, she said looking at his huge bulge. She moved his sweaty bangs away from his eyes. 

“Is it my turn yet?”, she placed her finger on his lips and he immediately opened his mouth and started to suck on it. Reaffirming to her just how wound up he really was at the moment. 

Iris separated herself from him carefully and turned her body so that her mouth was on top of his bulge. As soon as she started to kiss him over the costume he started to leak. So she undid the button, freed his erection, and slowly took him into her mouth. 

“I need to cum.”, he said urgently. 

She removed her lips for a second. “Go ahead baby.” She’d done this for him before. It wasn’t so bad, and she knew he needed it right now. 

She felt his fingers start to roam around her sex from behind, and then she felt his hot breath, which was quickly followed by his hot seed inside her mouth. 

Once his orgasm diminished they both sat up, and Barry helped her clean up. 

“Let’s get these off.”, Barry said pointing at the costumes. 

“If you say so Superman.”, Barry used his speed to undress them and then he jumped into bed. He laid down on his back, his cock standing straight up in the air.

“They call me; The Flash!”

They both laughed.

Iris moved on top of him and leaned over to his face.

“I love The Flash!”, she kissed him gently.

“I love you Iris!”

“Merry Early Christmas Barry!”, she lowered herself slowly on his still rock hard erection. 

They were both having the best holiday season this year. As Iris bounced up and down on his erection, Barry couldn’t help but wonder what would come for them tomorrow. He hadn’t been planning these things, they had just happened, and he wasn’t planning on changing that. So now he would just have to wait. 

“So Flash. What are your superpowers?”

Without a word Barry’s entire body started to vibrate, including his cock. Iris moaned. 

“Now that’s my favorite superpower.”


	6. Toys, Colds, and Orgasms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the sixth day of Christmas Iris gave to Barry....
> 
> Iris comes home with a bag full of sex toys she purchased at an unexpected lunch hour stop. The plan to tryout the new toys takes a turn when Barry comes home with a head cold. She should have known that a cold wouldn’t stop The Flash though. In the end the play date works out, and they both fall asleep feeling completely satisfied that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter includes sex toys, both male and female. 
> 
> Includes masturbation and mutual masturbation in the tub with the toys

“Bless you.”, Iris said for the third time since they had sat down for dinner. 

Barry had come home sniffling, sneezing, face flushed and his eyes watering. 

Iris had tried to feel his forehead but he moved away.

“I’m fine Iris. Whatever it is will be gone soon. I heal fast remember.”

He did heal fast, but he hadn’t been sick since he had become the flash, so he really had no idea what to expect. 

After dinner she was able to get him to relax on the couch while she cleaned up the kitchen. When she was done cleaning up he had fallen asleep. She stood there looking at him. There was no doubt that he had caught himself at least a bad cold. She was glad he had given in and fallen asleep, but she couldn’t help but feel disappointed.

They had been having so much fun the past few nights, and tonight she had hoped the fun would continue. This afternoon she had met a friend for lunch. After lunch the friend had to pick up a gift for a bachelorette party, so they had gone into an adult store. As the friend shopped, so did she. So now she had a bag full of adult toys in her hand that she had planned to present to Barry tonight. He was sick though, so unfortunately the fun she had hoped for would have to wait. 

Iris sat down on the chair next to the couch, placed the bag down next to her, and turned the tv on. As she flipped through the stations she couldn’t find anything worth watching. So she shut the tv off and went over to sit next to Barry. She felt his forehead. He was a little warm as she had figured. He was already looking better than he did at dinner though. He wasn’t as flushed now and it sounded like the congestion had dissipated some as well. She kissed his cheek before she stood back up, and he opened his eyes. 

“You’re fine babe. Just rest. I’m going to take a bath. When I’m finished I’ll come back down.”

Barry sat up. “I’ll go upstairs and lay down.”

Iris sat next to him until he was ready to stand so she could walk up with him. They both changed and he tucked himself in.

“Feel lousy?”, Iris asked with a sad smile.

“Kind of.”, he admitted.

“Well hopefully you’re right, and your healing powers with take care of it. Now get some rest.”

Once Iris left for her bath, Barry rolled onto his side. He was about to close his eyes when he spotted the gift bag on Iris’s night side table. Even though he really did feel sick, curiosity got the better of him, and he moved just enough so that he could reach the bag. 

The minute he peaked inside, his cock started to swell. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Iris had a bag filled with sex toys, and she had left it next to her side of the bed. 

Suddenly the stuffy nose and chest congestion disappeared, well they did in Barry’s mind anyway. The only thing he felt now was aroused. 

The bag wasn’t his, and normally he would have never gone through Iris’s things, but right now he couldn’t help himself.

He quickly pulled the toys out one by one.

(1) Prostate power probe (it was a long black toy, it’s obvious intent to provide anal stimulation.)

He squeezed over his tip, thinking about how it would feel if Iris used it inside him.

(2) duel pleasure vibrator; definitely meant for a woman. He wondered if it was for Iris. He hadn’t known she was interested in anal play.

(3) thrusting anal vibrator. 

Barry moaned out loud. He wanted to pull it out of the package right away and slide it into his hole. (He placed it down, but kept it close.)

(4) holiday vibrating panties.

He pictured the thin red panties on Iris, only the panties. He hoped Iris would let him control the vibrations. He moved his hand under his sleep pants. His cock needed attention now. 

(5) candy cane waterproof vibrating dildo, but the package was empty. 

He held the empty box in his hand. She was using this in the tub right now. He knew she was. A strong wave of arousal washed over him. He quickly gathered all of the toys, placing them back in the bag. 

He stood at the bathroom door listening to Iris’s quick breaths and deep moans. One hand in his cock under his pants and the other holding the bag full of toys. Between the fever that he actually still had, the quick spike of his sexual need, and the sounds coming from Iris, he froze in place, unsure of how to proceed.

“Achoo!”

“Barry?”

“Achoo!”

“Yeah, it’s me.”, he sniffled.

“Are you ok?”, Iris asked.

“I’m... can I come in?”

Iris hesitated for a second. What kind of a wife goes off and masturbates in the tub when her husband is sick in bed. She couldn’t help thinking. 

“I found the bag Iris.”

“Oh, well in that case, come on in.”, she immediately put the vibrator back in place and turned it on. She was already so close! 

Barry stood there staring at her. He was only in his sleep pants. His cock was fully erect and his hand was inside his pants moving on it. Iris couldn’t figure out if he was flushed from the cold or from the obvious arousal he was feeling. 

“I’m really close baby.”, she moaned.

“Is there anything you want to try in that bag?” He still had the bag in his free hand firmly in his grasp. 

“Yes, but I’m really close too.”

“Mmmm.. cum with me then baby.”

Barry placed the bag down on the small table close by, right next to the toy cleaner Iris had conveniently left out. He kneeled down beside the tub and watched intently as Iris pushed the vibrating dildo in and out of her sex. 

Iris reached her peak first. Her beautiful body shook with pleasure under the water. As he watched her contractions continue under the water his own orgasm raced through him. His cock exploded in his hand, soaking him and his pants. He closed his eyes letting his body ride through the waves of his orgasm. 

As Iris came down from her high she noticed Barry was mid orgasm. She gently placed her hand on his cheek and rubbed. 

“You’re really warm Barr.”, she said concerned.

“I’m just hot for you Iris!”, he sounded awful, but it was obvious to Iris there was no stopping him now. This is why she had disappeared to the bathroom in the first place. So Barry wouldn’t get aroused like this. She was being a considerate wife after all, she suddenly realized. 

“You are going to rest after this Barry!”

“I will. Promise!”, he smiled. 

“Go pick a toy then. They’re all waterproof.”

She was pretty sure she knew which toy he would pick, and she was right. He pulled out and cleaned the thrusting anal vibrator. 

“Bring me the lube and that beautiful ass of yours.”

Iris got up on her knees. She lubed up her hand and carefully started to stretch him. The looser he got the more of his pre-cum fell from his cock onto the floor. “I like playing with you from this angle”, she squeezed his butt cheek.

“Feels good.”, he said clearing his throat. 

“Mmhmm.”, she lubed up the toy.

“Here it comes.”, she said probing his hole with the toy. 

“I’m ready.”, he sniffled.

She carefully pushed it inside him so it was nice and snug. Almost right away he moaned and Iris watched as his seed started to erupt from his already dripping cock onto the bathroom floor. “Oops.”, he said turning to face her. 

All Iris could do was smile. Her own sex was throbbing with need again. 

“We’ll clean it baby. Just get in here.”

“Do you want another toy?”, he asked 

“Yes. I would like The Flash please.”

Barry smiled, then sneezed, and then he sneezed again. “Bless you baby!”

“Thank you.”, he hobbled over to the box of tissues and blew his nose. 

Once he washed his hands he joined Iris in the tub. 

“The Flash is kind of sick Iris. I don’t want to give it to you.”

He admitted he was sick and she knew he was right, but still.....

She moved over to the other side of the tub and curled up in his arms. “I’ll take my chances.”

The pressure inside of His hole, from his own toy, was enough for now, because he wanted to give Iris what she wanted. He held her close and vibrated. It was a slow and steady buzz, reaching every inch of her already heated up body. He moved his fingers to her sex, the vibrations bringing her to orgasm over and over again. He kept it up for almost ten minutes, until Iris motioned him to stop.

“I feel amazing baby. Thank you!”

He gave her a squeeze. “You’re welcome Iris.”

She looked up at his face and moved his sweaty bangs out of his eyes. 

“Let’s take care of you now.”, she reached over and started his remote. 

Barry leaned his head back on the wall and started to moan. 

Iris drained almost half of the water in the tub and then quickly soaped up her hands. He had already released at least once when she was ready. There was already white sticky on his belly. 

Her hands quickly got to work on his cock and balls. Barry’s breathing was erratic. 

“Is it too much?”, he was extremely flushed.

“No.”, came his congested answer. 

Now it was his turn. His cock started to shoot, almost continuously for fifteen minutes before he reached for the remote to turn it off. 

“How do you like your new toy?”, Iris asked wiping the sticky from his stomach with a wash cloth. 

“I love it.”

He sat up, and stayed still for a few seconds.

“Iris...

“What is it babe?”

“I don’t feel well.”

“I know.”, she looked at him with a sad smile.

Once they cleaned up and got comfortable in bed Barry fell asleep. He had cooled down significantly. Whatever it was had settled into his sinuses. She was sure he would feel much better by morning. 

“Merry early Christmas from me this time Barr.”, she whispered, before turning to shut her small lamp off and join him in dream land.


	7. I’m Dreaming of a Wet Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the seventh day of Christmas Barry gave to Iris....
> 
> Barry’s having an extra horny day. When the feelings of arousal reaches its peak Barry interrupts Iris’s workday for some fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter includes: vaginal sex and masturbation
> 
> *chapter includes pee (omorashi)

The last few days had really kicked Barry’s libido up a notch. You would think the extra sexual activity would have calmed it down, but that hadn’t been the case. It seemed the more activity he had, the more his body craved. 

He stood there at the urinal inside the men’s room at the CCPD, slowly stroking his persistent erection. He was more thankful for the lab’s bathroom then he ever had been at this very moment. He didn’t normally masturbate at work, but today the urge had been to great to ignore. 

He’d only been stroking himself for a minute or so, but he was already so close. His hips moved fast and his cock slid steadily in and out of his fist. He closed his eyes and pictured himself, at home, on top of Iris. His hard cock moving in and out of her wet pussy while she rubbed quickly over her swollen clit. A sudden build in his lower belly and balls let him know his release was seconds away. He rubbed around his swollen head and then over his tip. A few more quick strokes and the white hot seed started to erupt rope after rope from his cock. The orgasm was stronger than normal from this type of stimulation, but yet the relief not as much as he had hoped. Once the waves of pleasure slowed he took a deep breath. He still had to pee, but his erection hadn’t softened much at all, and his bladder just would not cooperate. So he gave up, took another breath, relaxing himself the best he could. He at least hoped he could calm the erection some before heading back to work, which he did thankfully. 

He sat back down at his desk and pulled out the paperwork for the case he was currently working on. 

The next hour was terrible. He was still horny, hard, and he really needed to pee. Unfortunately he couldn’t head back to the bathroom because it was the time of the day now where the station was full. Everyone was working on their end of the day paperwork, which meant the lab’s bathroom was just as busy as the rest. It was time for him to go home.

“Iris!”, he flashed into Iris’s office at the Citizen, and he wasn’t in The Flash suit. 

“Barr?!”

Her door was closed, he hoped locked.He moved behind her chair. His hands quickly wandering to her breasts. 

She should have stopped him, but all she could do was give in. The way he touched her, his hands on her breasts and his fingers on her nipples. She needed it just as much as he did at the moment. 

“Can you leave?”, she felt his heated breath on her ear. 

“Let’s go.”, she responded instantaneously. 

Seconds later they were at the loft, in the bedroom, completely naked, on the bed, and Barry’s hard cock was pushed up all the way inside of Iris’s wet sex.

“Looks like the cold is gone?”

“Yes.”, he breathed out.

“Replaced by arousal.”, he whispered as he started to move his hips. 

“Mmmm, she moaned, arousal feels good.”

Barry’s hips moved fast, so fast he was bordering on using his speed. 

“Oh god baby! That feels amazing!”

Her legs were bent up, her feet not touching the bed. Every thrust from Barry’s hips made them sway back and forth along with them.

His orgasm was sudden and strong. His seed pumping into her almost continuously. His hips slowed but didn’t stop. He slowly collapsed his over heated body onto hers. His thrusts were slow but persistent. Iris placed her hands in his hair, gripping onto him as her on orgasm raced through her. Again, Barry’s hips continued to move through her orgasm, just as they had through his. 

“Iris.”, he laid his sweaty head on her chest, his hips finally coming to a stop as he pushed into her as far as he could. Another eruption inside her brought with it more and more of his seed. 

As her body relaxed, so did the grip she had on his hair. Her hands now slowly moving through it. 

He looked up at her with a big smile on his face. 

“You should pick me up from work more often.”, she said as she softly rubbed over his cheek.

He slowly pulled out, moving to her side. His hand now softly rubbing over her cheek.

“You’re all I could think about all day today Iris.”

“I can see that.”, she motioned to his still fully erect cock.

“Not just that.”, he said seriously.

“I know baby, but I don’t mind when he can’t stop thinking about me either.”, she carefully rolled her body onto his, her hips moving up and down, just enough to feel the tip of his cock at her entrance. She had never done this before, but she could tell by the look on his face that he liked it. When he moved his hands to her shoulders nudging them down, she knew he needed more, so she gave it to him. 

He probably should have told her he hadn’t gone pee all day. Between dressing up as Santa this morning, the toy drive, and then the intense arousal this afternoon when he couldn’t go, he hadn’t gone since he woke up this morning. 

She was moving fast on him, her sex moving up down, taking him deep inside her. Another orgasm hit him almost right away, nothing out of the ordinary for Barry. Iris was so lost in the feeling of his cock sliding in and out of her, and her own need to reach orgasm again, she barely slowed down. 

“Iris I can’t...., he gripped his stomach, we have to stop.” It sounded urgent and not in a good way. 

Unfortunately she couldn’t stop. She had just reached orgasm, her sex clamping down on him, squeezing his cock inside her as it pulsed hard. 

As she started to come down from her high she felt it. A warm burst of liquid inside her. When she looked at Barry’s face he looked horrified. She slowly moved off of him, returning to his side, her hand moving his bangs out of his eyes.

“I’m so sorry! I couldn’t go earlier.”

He’d had similar issues before when he’d been so worked up, but he had never lost control like that. 

“It’s ok.”, she said softly. 

He still looked horrified. Without looking her in the face he started to sit up.

“Where are you going?”, she asked as he moved off of the bed.

“To the bathroom.”, he blushed, still avoiding eye contact. 

“Ok, wait for me then.”

He didn’t know what to say, so he just went along with her. When they entered the bathroom he moved to the toilet, but Iris stopped him.

“You trust me?”, she asked, her hand rubbing the tip of his erection.

“Of course I trust you.”

“Then follow me, and no questions.”

He did as she said. He was pretty sure he had control of his bladder now, at least for the time being. Iris started the water in the shower, and held out her hand to him. 

“Barr, she started as she quickly lathered him up, what happened... It really didn’t bother me.”

“I appreciate your understanding Iris, but...”

She placed her finger over his mouth. “I need you inside me now.”, she said matter of factly. He moved her against the shower wall, the water running over his back, and carefully pushed in. 

“There you go baby.”, she moaned. 

“Let me know if you want me to stop.”, she looked at him and smiled.

Barry had no idea what she was referring to until...

The warm flow of urine ran down his cock onto the shower floor below, and his wife’s body shook with pleasure in his arms. 

“You know what I want now baby?”, her orgasm slowing down and her bladder empty. 

Barry held her body flush against his. “I do.”, he whispered in her ear. 

It took him a few seconds to get his bladder to cooperate, but it finally did. For the first time all day his bladder let go. Iris could barely breath. The fast warm flow inside her was intense, and it felt amazing. When it finally stopped they were both on the edge of orgasm again. Barry separated his body from hers, and they sat down on the shower floor so the water was barely reaching them. Iris gripped his cock and started to jerk it fast, and Barry returned the favor with a vibrating finger on her clit. They reached orgasm quickly and simultaneously. Barry held Iris against him as they rode out the waves of their orgasms. 

“That was fun.”, Iris said looking at his face.

“It was!”, he agreed. 

“You don’t know how many times I wanted to suggest this to you when you had that problem.”

“I wish you had.”

“Well, I’m not sure who gets credit for this pre-Christmas gift tonight.”

“Let’s just say we both get credit for this one.”, Barry said helping her to her feet. 

“Works for me.”

“We should shower and get you back to work.”

“We can shower, but I’m not leaving this house for the rest of the day and night Barr.”, she reached for his semi-hardness. “I’m pretty sure he doesn’t want me to leave either.”


	8. Simply Delicious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the eighth day of Christmas Barry gave to Iris...
> 
> The morning isn’t much fun for Iris who wakes up not feeling her best. Barry being the concerned husband he is, stays with her until she feels better. When they return home from work that night Barry makes a great meal that they both enjoy. As a matter of fact, Iris enjoys it just a little bit too much. 
> 
> This is kind of short and not all that explicit. Take notice of it though.  
> Hint: it may play into a future chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter includes minor belly kink (sexual arousal from a gassy and bloated belly)
> 
> Also includes; oral sex, vaginal sex, clothed orgasm, multiple orgasms

Iris had woken up this morning feeling nauseous. So she had decided to take the morning off from work, and Barry had refused to leave her side. She had been pretty ill, and even though she seemed ok he didn’t want to leave her alone. Now, two hours later, she felt much better, so she was getting herself ready to leave for work. 

“Iris, maybe you should just take the day off.”

“I’m fine Barry. I think that maybe the new vitamins I started taking yesterday upset my stomach.”

“At least promise me you’ll stop by Star Labs and let Caitlin take a look at you.”, she didn’t have a fever or anything like that, but he was still concerned. 

“I promise.”, she knew that would be a good idea anyway.

They left for work together, and returned home six hours later almost exactly at the same time.

Iris had visited Caitlin. and Caitlin had agreed with Iris. It must have been the vitamins that had upset her stomach this morning, but she went ahead and took some blood just to be on the safe side. 

“She’ll let me know if anything out of the ordinary shows up in my test.”

“So your stomach is fine then?”

“More than fine and I’m starving!”, Iris confirmed. 

“That’s good!”, Barry smiled wide. “Because I have a wonderful meal planned.”

He wasn’t exaggerating either. They had the most delicious salmon Iris had ever tasted, with all the sides, and a spectacular salad, and If the meal wasn’t enough, Barry had found the most scrumptious cheesecake topped with candied strawberries she had ever tasted. It was so close to Christmas the stores were filled with all kinds of wonderful treats. It was so yummy Iris actually had two slices. 

“You ok?”, Barry asked. 

They had made their way to the couch after dinner. Barry was about to start a movie on Netflix when he noticed Iris’s hand on her stomach. 

“Yeah. I just over did it with that second piece of cheesecake.” 

Barry gently moved her hand out of the way and replaced it with his own, rubbing softly. She leaned her head on him. 

“That feels good babe.”

Her stomach was making some pretty distressing sounds, it felt both bloated and gassy. 

“I’m sorry I fed you so much food. I was feeling extra hungry, and I just wanted to do something special for you.”

“I could have stopped if I wanted to Barr.”

“I guess.”, he said sounding deflated. 

“Listen to me Barry. This morning I felt sick. I hated feeling that way. Tonight I overate (she hesitated, but then continued) on purpose, because I like feeling overfull sometimes.”, her stomach gurgled under his hand and she moaned. 

“And I really love the way you’re rubbing my stomach right now”, Barry was confused, because now she sounded aroused. 

The confusion went away quickly though. Barry’s body was quickly reacting to Iris’s squirming, soft moans, and obvious horniness.  
It wasn’t only the way she was acting that was heating him up either. There was something about this, about the way her stomach felt, that he really liked. 

“Rub my back.”, she sat up some.

Almost as soon as he started to rub she started to let out soft burps. Barry’s cock felt like it was going to break through his jeans on its own. He wanted to touch it, give himself a little attention, but both of his hands were busy at work, one on Iris’a stomach, and the other on her back. 

She looked down at his lap. “I like when you do that.”

His cock was moving up and down inside his jeans, a large wet spot forming at the tip. 

“Mmhmm.”, she could hear the need in his response. 

“You like this?”, she asked sounding surprised.

“Ahah.”, he rubbed her back a little harder. 

“You have anymore gas you need to get up?”, he asked breathlessly. That answered her question. 

Another soft burp escaped her mouth, which was followed by a sigh of relief. 

“Thank you baby.”, she smiled at Barry, her hand reaching for his bulge.

“Now that I have given you what you asked for, can you cum for me?”, she rubbed his cock’s sensitive head over the wet spot on his jeans. 

He rubbed around her bellybutton and she moaned. “Let’s cum together.”, he said in a heated breath. She unzipped his jeans and entered his briefs through the front, taking him into her hand. 

“When did you?”, she removed a handful of white sticky from his hard cock.

“When I was rubbing your back and stomach.”, he blushed. 

She smiled. “That’s my boy! Now get these off.”, she pulled at his jeans.

While he undressed so did she. 

“Upstairs Barr.”, before she could blink they were in the bedroom on the bed. 

“How do you feel? Honestly!”, he was concerned and she knew that.

“I haven’t felt my best today, but I feel much better now, and the belly issues I just had were from the cheese cake. I promise!”

Part of him wanted to continue the conversation. Find out exactly what she meant by ‘not feeling my best today”, but they were both to heated up for that at the moment. Turns out she must have known he had more questions, because before he could speak she responded.

“We’ll talk more when I hear from Caitlin tomorrow.”, she rubbed over his cheek. 

Barry’s hand had already wandered into her sex. “You’re swollen again.”

Her clit had been erect as of late, and her libido had almost tripled. They figured her body was just adjusting to the amount of sex they had been having the past few months. 

He waisted no time, using two fingers, he slowly started to stroke her clit. 

They both enjoyed this new found pleasure. 

“I hope it stays like this forever.”, she moaned. 

He moved down in between her legs, laying on his stomach, his fingers now softly rubbing over her swollen clit. “Me too.”, he breathed out.

When he took her clit into his mouth she practically screamed out in ecstasy. 

The way he sucked and flicked her clit with his tongue had her in one of the strongest states of arousal she had ever experienced. It was even better then having a vibrating tongue on her clit. She figured now she knew what it felt like for him when she sucked and licked his cock. 

The sounds she was making were so heated, they got Barry so worked up, that his hips were moving against the bed.

Her clit was even more erect now then it had been when he started. So he took it into his mouth, securing his lips around it, before carefully entering her with two fingers, quickly finding her spot. 

He suckled her clit, the way a baby would a bottle, all the while rubbing inside her, putting just the right amount of pressure on her G-spot. 

Her first wet orgasm brought two strong spurts of clear liquid, the second three, and the third brought with it so much liquid that it covered Barry’s face. 

Barry lightly rubbed her through the spasms before he moved away and headed up beside her. Not only had her juices soaked the bed sheets, but his cock had added his white sticky seed to the mess. 

“We made a mess.”, he smiled.

“The Flash can clean up later.”, she returned. 

He gently rubbed over her stomach. 

“Nice and quiet now.”

“Darn metabolism.”, she said sounding a bit disappointed. 

“Try having mine.”, he moaned as his hard swollen cock slid easily into her awaiting sex. 

It wasn’t going to take him long at all to reach his peak. His cock was leaking and ready to pop before he slid in. Iris rubbed her hands through the back of his hair. He closed his eyes, pushed in hard, laid his head on her chest, and then let out one of the sexiest sounding moans she had ever heard. She felt the explosion. The intensity of his orgasm stronger then ever. He was breathing fast, his hips slowly moving through his spasms. When he started to relax Iris softly rubbed over his back. 

“This is one Christmas season I’ll never forget!”

Barry looked up with a smile, still catching his breath.. “And it’s not over yet!”


	9. Wake Up Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the ninth day of Christmas Barry gave to Iris....
> 
> Barry wakes up to find Iris mid-masturbation session. The morning turns into a heated sexual delight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No real plot here, just porn
> 
> Chapter includes: masturbation, vaginal sex, anal sex, 69 (oral sex), and sex toys

Barry woke up to the sounds of sex. It was a common thing in their bedroom to wake up to the sounds of masturbation. The heated moans, the desperate breathing, the squeaking mattress. Only it had always been the other way around. 

But not today. Today it was Barry who had woken up to his spouse urgently masturbating beside him. Iris was on her stomach, her arm underneath, her fingers on her clit, while she rocked her hips back and forth.

Normally Iris would let Barry finish when she woke up to him humping or stroking.  
Most of the time she would start to touch herself as she watched. Barry on the other hand....

He tossed the blanket aside and turned so he was face to face with his overheated wife. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever been this turned on before.”

“I’ve never been so horny before.”, she breathed out. 

“Touch me babe.”, they’d talked about Iris’s desire to explore the world of anal pleasure, and he was sure that’s exactly what she was asking for now. 

Barry grabbed the lube from his bedside drawer and got to work.

Iris was on her knees now, rolling her swollen clit in between two fingers. 

“That’s so hot Iris!”

“Mmhmm.”, was all she could articulate at the moment. 

Barry used his finger to lube over Iris’s back entrance. He knew she was already close, so he carefully probed her with his finger. All it took to bring her to release was the tip of his finger. “Here it comes!”, she screamed. 

Barry watched her clit pulse, and her juices squirt from her pussy as it did. He gripped his cock with his free hand and squeezed, his own underwear was already soaked with his pre-cum.

“That feels so good.”, she moaned. He was still rubbing on and around her hole. 

“I wanna try the toy Barr.”

Barry moved so he could grab the toys from the closet. A nice toy inside him sounded just as good to him. He needed attention, but he wasn’t going to take it away from Iris. He knew she needed it even more right now. 

Barry grabbed the dual pleasure vibrator for her and the thrusting anal vibrator for himself.  
While he cleaned the toys Iris was laying on her back fingering herself fast. Her swollen clit looked even bigger then it had last night. He thought about how it felt inside his mouth when she reached orgasm, how it pulsed. His cock leaking even more now. 

“Leave the toys there for now, and then come here.”, she said when he had finished cleaning them. 

The position she had assumed told him what she had in mind, which made his cock twitch with anticipation. He quickly discarded his briefs and assumed the position. 

They adjusted themselves so that Barry’s cock lined up with Iris’s mouth and so Barry’s mouth had perfect access to her sex. Iris started first. Barry felt her tongue get to work almost immediately. “Salty.”, she said in a low voice. 

“Iris, I’m about to....”

“I know baby. Go ahead.”

Iris held him in her palm. She’d taste him more later, but for now. His cock erupted in her hand. Six thick spurts of his seed ran down the inside of her hand and arm. His cock was still moving against her palm when she felt his lips on her clit. They both sucked, nibbled, and stroked each other to mind blowing orgasms. This time both of their mouths were full with each other’s juices. 

They shared a towel to quickly wipe their faces before Barry grabbed the toys. He was as gentle as he could be as he entered Iris below with his fingers. She tolerated his fingers really well. He stretched her and even fingered her slowly. While he moved his finger in and out of her hole, he used the thumb on his other hand to tease her still swollen clit. 

“Oh Barr!”, she said in a half breath. The look on her face told him she was close.

“Let go for me Iris and then we’ll play with our toys.”

He continued his slow gentle assault on her sensitive parts, which seconds later caused her sex to pulse as her orgasm washed over her. 

He rubbed over her defined stomach. “You’re so beautiful Iris!”

“And you are so handsome Barry Allen.”

“You ready?”, he smiled.

“Yes, but let me help you with yours first.”, once his toy was in place, the toy would do the work, but hers was going to need him to operate it. 

He grabbed the toy and lubed it up. Then he laid down on his back. Now it was Iris’s turn to enter and stretch him. As she did he slowly stroked himself. He was going to reach orgasm multiple times now, so it didn’t matter when he started to get sticky. 

“Ready?”, Iris held the butt plug at his entrance.

“Yes.”, he confirmed. Once the toy was securely inside his hole she started the vibrator on low, and just like last time, his cock let go. 

She moved up to his face and kissed him through his orgasm. 

“Now you.”, he said in a hot breath. 

Once she was comfortable Barry slowly entered her with both parts of the dildo. Again she tolerated the new feelings inside her. 

The faster Barry moved the dido, the more desperate Iris’s moans became. She loved it. It was everything she had hoped it would be. 

When he was sure Iris had entered her pleasure zone, Barry started to stroke his cock with his free hand. Maybe ten minutes later, between Iris’s moans, the butt plug, the vibrations, and his hand on his cock, Barry’s hands, belly, legs and the bed, were covered in white sticky. By the time their arousal started to dissipate, Iris had reached orgasm three more times, and each one was stronger then the one before it. 

Barry carefully removed his toy and then Iris’s. When he looked at his wife she looked exhausted, but also completely satisfied. He laid next to her and gently touched her face. 

“How do you feel?”

“I feel really good babe.”

He leaned into her for a kiss. 

The way Barry kissed her told her he still needed more, which was fine because the kiss was heating her back up too. 

“Is Barry Jr. going to do his thing?”, she asked spreading her legs. 

“He would love to do his thing.”, he confirmed. 

“Turn around.”, he said in a heated breath. 

Iris took a deep breath. She turned on her side and backed herself up against him. Barry slowly and carefully entered her from behind, his other hand caressing her breast and nipple to keep her loose and aroused while he did.

“I’m all the way in. How does it feel?”, he whispered into her ear. She could tell by the tone of his voice that it felt really good for him.

“It feels good, but just go slow.”, it actually wasn’t very comfortable at all for Iris. Barry was really big and the toy, although long, wasn’t very thick at all. 

“If it’s to much Iris, just let me know.”

Barry’s hips moved slowly, and Iris tolerated each thrust more and more. When she felt comfortable, when she said it felt good, Barry reached to her clit and softly started to rub.

“Stroke it baby.”, she breathed out. 

The faster he stroked her clit, and the stronger his thrusts became, the better it felt for both of them. 

“Faster! Harder!”, was all she could say. 

Iris grabbed onto her pillow and squeezed. The rush of liquid squirting out of her soaked the sheets underneath. Her entire body literally shook at the intensity of the orgasm as it raced through her. 

Her orgasm had forced Barry’s cock out. So now he was in between her thighs sliding back and forth on her wetness. His face was buried in her neck. She could feel his hot quick breaths on her face. 

“Iris.”, he said with a soft sigh of relief. His hot seed warming up the inside of her thighs. 

His orgasm had stopped, but she could tell he wasn’t done. He moaned holding her into him. “Mmmmm”, it was a low grumble. He was about to have consecutive orgasms. This only happened at times of intense arousal. Again, a quick sigh of relief was followed by spasm after spam of his hot seed on her thighs. 

Once they had both recovered they snuggled.

“It’s 9:00 Barr. We’re both going to be late for work.”

Neither of them had any idea what time they had started, but looking at the bed, they figured it had been a good few hours ago. While Iris showered Barry used his speed to clean the room before joining her in the shower so that he could get ready too. 

“Pass me the Santa soap.”, Barry teased her nipple to get her attention. 

“Do you want the Frosty shampoo?”

They both chuckled. Joe had given them, as he did every year, a full array of holiday bath essentials. 

“You know, when we have kids we’re going to have to share this stuff with them.”

“You mean they’ll have to share with us.”

They both chuckled again. 

Miraculously they both made it to work on time. It was likely they’d both be pretty tired tonight when they got home, but after the morning they had just had that didn’t matter. A nice meal and a Christmas movie would be on the agenda if that was the case. It would be the perfect end to another wonderful pre-Christmas day.


	10. Christmas Cupid (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new metahuman shows up out of nowhere causing an increase in the libido of unsuspecting citizens of Central City, including Barry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the tenth day of Christmas a meta gave to Barry and Iris....
> 
> I couldn’t make this just one chapter. I’ve got too much bouncing around in my head lol. The story itself will now be 13 chapters instead of 12, but will still only cover 12 days. 
> 
> This Chapter includes: plot and porn
> 
> masturbation, feeding each other (minor), belly gurgling (minor), vaginal sex, cumming untouched, bathtub sex, and pee (minor)

The metahuman came out of nowhere. Even with his speed, Barry had no time to react. He had agreed, well The Flash had agreed, to help hand out gifts to underprivileged children today at City Hall. The last gift had made its way to a small child’s hand, and as the young boy turned to his family, a hooded figure approached Barry from behind. Barry’s intention to move away and prepare himself for whatever was about to come was halted when the figure removed its hood. It was a beautiful woman. She was more beautiful than anyone he had ever seen. At least that is what his brain was telling him. All he could do was stare at her, his body and mind trapped, not allowing for anything else. 

It seemed the effect the woman was having on Barry wasn’t only unique to him either, because not a person around him moved a muscle, including the children. All eyes glued to their mysterious visitor. 

“I know what I want for Christmas.”, the woman said heatedly at Barry. She moved her lips to his, quickly diverting to his neck. Her mouth opened to reveal two long fangs, which she suddenly dug deeply right into the suit without much effort. When she let go Barry doubled over and fainted. Then she disappeared just as fast as she had appeared.

Barry regained consciousness seconds later, his eyes meeting Joe’s who had been there with him for the event. Barry was woozy, but he regained his composure quickly, stood up and flashed away. 

By the time he entered Star Labs he was experiencing symptoms of illness. He had a high fever and was extremely dizzy and nauseous. 

“Cisco!”, Iris sounded panicked as she entered the cortex not long after. Joe had told her what had happened. 

“Barry, where’s Barry.”

“He’s with Caitlin.”, he pointed toward the medbay where Barry was currently vomiting into a bedpan. 

Iris stood outside the room watching. She didn’t want to get in the way. A few minutes later Caitlin joined her outside the room. 

“He’s ok.”, Caitlin insisted. 

“The fever is gone and the nausea and dizziness is fading. I think Barry’s powers took care of whatever the meta did to him quickly. He just needs to rest for a bit so I can make sure that’s the case.”

Turns out Caitlin was right, at least partially right. An hour later all signs of illness were gone and the bite marks had completely healed on Barry’s neck. 

Barry wanted to search for this new meta, but Iris convinced him to go home with her. She had woken up not feeling her best again today, but had insisted Barry go about his day anyway, especially since he had the charity event to attend. 

“I could use you at home today after all.”, she said hoping to get him to agree. 

She actually did feel kind of lousy anyway, and having Barry there didn’t seem like a bad idea.

When they got home Barry followed Iris to the bedroom. Once she had changed into something comfortable they both sat down on the bed and Barry gently rubbed her back. He had noticed that Caitlin had taken more blood from her this morning, but he didn’t want to upset her right now, so he just continued to comfort her. 

“I feel better now. I’m just really tired.”, she assured. 

“Well lay down and get some rest.”, he gave her a soft kiss on her cheek. 

Once Iris was asleep Barry headed back to the kitchen. He felt fine now and he was starving of course. 

The more he ate the more food his body needed, but instead of wiping them out of every piece of food in the house, he grabbed a few of his power bars and headed to the couch. Turns out the power bars were a good idea, because once they were gone he actually felt full. Only now, he had another sudden strong need to satisfy. 

It was a strong wave of arousal, stronger then he had ever experienced, which was saying something for Barry. Since the lightning bolt his libido was always high, and over the years, there had been certain things that had given his already high libido a sudden boost, but the urge he was feeling at the moment was nothing like he had ever felt before. 

Barry quickly unzipped his pants and rubbed his hard cock over his underwear. 

As if planned, right as Barry started to masturbate his phone started to buzz. He looked down, cock in hand.

Pheromones!, was the word Caitlin had texted him. 

Suddenly the phone rang. Caitlin heard his rapid breathing when he picked up.

“You don’t have to say anything, just listen to me Barry!”

He quickly hit the speaker function on his phone. 

“The blood I took from you, and the sample of the meta’s DNA I was able to extract from the puncture wounds on your neck show extremely high levels of pheromones. The meta infected you with her bite, causing the symptoms you first exhibited. The virus itself causes a rapid increase in pheromones. Once it starts the process, all other symptoms disappear. In a normal person, the increase in libido would be gradual over a twenty four to fourth eight hour period. Nothing that couldn’t be handled with some extra attention.” She took a deep breath.

“Are you still with me Barr?”, he moaned. His hand was already soaked with cum.

“Mmhmm.”

“For you Barr, it’s going to be... well, it sounds like you already know. The good news is that what you feel now will only last two-three hours. Although, you will need to be active for quite a while.”, she sighed.

“Just keep in mind that it will dissipate over the next few hours.”

“Whatever you do, don’t deny your body what it needs, but you need to be aware of how Iris feels.”

Even with the extreme need he was feeling, that last sentence from Caitlin got his attention. 

He squeezed the top of his cock, took a quick deep breath and spoke.

“Is Iris ok?”

Caitlin hesitated.

“She’s healthy.”, was her belated answer. 

“I’m just saying that since she woke up not feeling well, just be aware that she still may not feel her best.”

“I will.”, he said. His cock throbbing with need.

As soon as he hung up with Caitlin he undressed, tossing his clothes to the floor. 

His cock was hard, swollen, and red. There were sticky long strands of cum and pre-cum hanging down the sides. His first stop would be the bathroom. He wanted to at least clean up some before checking in on Iris. 

He was going to take a shower, but standing up seemed a little too difficult at the moment. So he filled the tub, got comfortable inside, and started the jets. 

He soaped up, grabbed his erection and started to stroke. He laid his head back on the wall and closed his eyes. 

“Barr?”, Iris knocked on the bathroom door.

“Yes.”, came his heated response. 

She heard the jets in the whirlpool, and she knew by the sound of his voice that he was doing more than bathing in there. She opened the door, walked in and moved towards him. 

She grabbed the stool nearby so she could take a seat next to him. She felt better than she had earlier, and the horniness she had been dealing with lately was quickly showing it’s face. 

There was a significant amount of evidence in the tub that he had already reached a number of releases. She looked at his face, he was flushed and sweaty. She moved his bangs from his eyes and he partially opened them, but only for a second. His chest was moving fast. She placed her hand on it. She looked down so she could watch as his hand worked diligently on his cock. 

She didn’t have to ask to know something was wrong. 

She rubbed over his chest. “I’m guessing this is from the attack earlier?”, he shook his head yes. The cum shooting from his cock into the water. 

His body relaxed for a few seconds and his breathing slowed.

“Why don’t we drain this and go into the room?”

“You need to rest.”, he said looking up at her. His hand already moving on his fully erect cock again. 

“I feel better.”

“I don’t think we should Iris.”

“I’m not sick Barry.”

“I know.”, his breathing was already sounding much faster again. 

She wrapped her hand around his cock and started to stroke.

“Drain the tub.”, he didn’t question her again. 

As the tub drained around him Iris brought him to orgasm twice, just by stroking his cock. 

“Tell me what’s going on.”

The water was gone now. She stripped her clothes off and rinsed the tub with the back massager. She entered the tub and straddled his legs. When she lowered herself down on him he reached orgasm instantly. 

Barry spoke as Iris moved up and down on him. 

“Does it hurt?”, she rubbed his cheek. He shook his head yes again. He looked completely helpless right now.”

She felt his cock explode inside her so she slowed her movements but didn’t stop. Barry wrapped his arms round her waist, leaning his sweaty head into her chest. 

“I need to go really bad.”, he was holding her still, and now she knew why. His warm urine flowed fast inside her. So she just held him close.

“Feels good baby.”, her first orgasm of the day about to race through her. 

She gripped onto his shoulders. Her sex pulsing fast on his cock. Suddenly she felt his cock start to pulse again, which was quickly followed by another cum eruption. When she looked down at him, his position hadn’t changed at all. His head was still nuzzled into her chest and his eyes were still closed. As her orgasm slowed she gently rubbed the back of his head. She felt his heartbeat against her stomach, and it was faster then ever. 

When his orgasm diminished she spoke softly.

“Do you feel any better?”

“Yes, now that I’m with you.”

Iris carefully removed herself from his hardness. That’s when she heard it and he felt it. Barry’s stomach was gurgling. 

“Sorry! What the meta did is making me really hungry too.”

Iris’s mind was racing. This was like a dream come true for her. 

“I’m extra hungry myself. Let’s get you in the room and I’ll go grab something to eat for us.”

“Plastic!”, Iris said turning to Barry as she left the bedroom. They had purchased a mattress cover not too long ago for times just like this. 

Barry used his speed to put the plastic cover on the mattress and re-make the bed. 

He stood with his hands on the side of the bed doubled over. It wasn’t from pain, he wasn’t dizzy or sick. He was about to cum. He hadn’t touched himself, there was nothing in his ass. His cock was just standing there, harder than it had ever been. Barry looked down, thin clear liquid dripping down all sides. The pressure in his balls and belly was there, he knew it was coming, but he couldn’t move. He gripped the sheets with both hands as he watched his cock let go. Rope and rope of his seed landing on him, the floor and the bed. 

His eyes were closed when he felt Iris’s body press up against his backside, both hands now on his cock. All he could do was moan. He was so close again. With his gorgeous wife plastered against him and the way she stroked him, his cock erupted again. 

When his orgasm slowed Iris helped him onto the bed. She placed the remainder of last night’s strawberry cheesecake on the bed, grabbed a slice and held it at his lips. The noise his stomach was making hadn’t dissipated at all, and as much as she loved it, she knew he needed to eat, and feeding him like this was turning her on just the same. 

As Iris’s fed him she tugged at her swollen clit. 

Barry reached for the cake and pulled a piece out.

“Are you sure your stomach is up for this?”, he asked.

“Ahah.”, she assured with a smile.

Iris knew what was happening to her body, and she wasn’t sick. Caitlin had confirmed her findings this morning, but she wasn’t ready to tell Barry. That was going to wait until Christmas morning. 

He fed Iris the cheesecake as she masturbated, finishing three more slices himself. He seemed less desperate after the cake. He was still hard, still horny, but his cock wasn’t leaking like a fountain and erupting like a volcano every few minutes. 

Once he finished the gallon of water Iris had placed next to the bed he sped to the kitchen and back to refill it for her. Iris only had one glass for now. She didn’t want to overstuff herself right now. 

Iris laid on her back, encouraging him to mount her, which he did without hesitation. She moaned as he slid all the way into her. His thick warm cock felt so good. They hadn’t just had sex like this in days now. Not that she was complaining, she had enjoyed every minute of their experimentation as of late, but this... 

He held onto her, gently kissing her neck while his hips moved fast and his cock slid in and out of her over stimulated pussy. 

At the moment there was nothing else in the world besides the two of them. All Barry could hear was Iris’s heated breaths and all he could feel was the warmth of her body underneath him. And for Iris it was the same. All she could hear was Barry’s heated moans, and all she could feel was his body on top of hers and his thickness as it moved steadily inside of her. The only time his movements slowed was when they reached orgasm. Each of them reaching their peak multiple times.

It turned out to be the most sensual and loving session they had, had in months. 

They laid there together, Iris curled up into Barry’s shoulder sound asleep. Barry was still heated up, but he was able to deal with his urges much better now. His hand wandered under the blanket, just so he could give himself some attention. He touched and squeezed himself gently. 

He had received multiple messages from Caitlin over the past couple of hours, all of which were marked non-urgent. The metahuman had continued her “attacks” throughout the day, on both men and woman. Always saying “I know what I want for Christmas”, before digging her fangs into their necks. Reports from the hospital were that her venom wasn’t toxic, and the puncture wounds closed themselves within seconds of the attacks. More news included reports of sudden migraines that quickly gave way to sexual arousal. Nothing like Barry was experiencing, but Caitlin had figured that would be the case. The news reporters were calling her “Christmas Cupid”, which believe it or not, Cisco approved of. No one could figure out if she had an alterer motive. It didn’t seem that way though. There had been no robberies or out of the ordinary criminal activity all day. The news was filled with laughter, love, and mystery. 

When Barry finished listening to the last message his hand was wet with pre-cum, he was about to pop. He gave Iris a squeeze and a quick kiss on the forehead before leaving for the bathroom, but not before grabbing his fleshlight and prostate massager. 

It had been almost an hour now since he had reached orgasm, and he was leaking again, so he cleaned the toys and filled the tub before taking a spot in front of the toilet. His bladder was extremely full again, so he figured why not do some experimenting. He was a scientist after all.


	11. Christmas Cupid (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the tenth day of Christmas the meta gave to Barry and Iris....
> 
> Picks up where the last chapter left off. This is mostly porn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *pee as a kink  
> Chapter includes: masturbation, mutual masturbation, shower masturbation, sex toys, multiple orgasms, oral sex

It had been almost an hour now since he had reached orgasm, and he was leaking again, so he cleaned the toys and filled the tub before taking a spot in front of the toilet. His bladder was extremely full again, so he figured why not do some experimenting. He was a scientist after all. 

Barry wrapped his hand tightly around his hardness, another strong ping of arousal shot through him. He’d experienced many side effects from metahuman attacks over the years, but none of them like this, and right now he wasn’t sure if he should be upset that it was happening to him or extremely grateful. The urgent need had dissipated some, and the pain was gone, all he felt right now was intense pleasure. He stood there, hips moving while his cock slid in and out of his fist. His first orgasm came fast, his thick white seed shooting from his cock and landing into the water below. Suddenly another urgent need swept through him. He gripped his lower belly and then his sticky head. He knew If he wanted to conduct his experiment he had to act quickly because his bladder was about to burst. Ever since he was young he liked to reach orgasm in his underwear, so even though he knew what he was about to do was going to make a huge mess, he pulled his briefs up and headed to the shower. 

As he turned, the bathroom door opened, and when he looked back, the site of his gorgeous wife in black laced holiday panties took his breath away. 

“I woke up needing you baby, and you weren’t there.”, she pouted, her fingers gently teasing her perky nipples. 

Barry started to move towards her, but stopped, crossed his legs, squeezed his cock and groaned. 

“Now what are you up to Mr. Allen?”

He blushed, but then moaned, a small amount of pee was escaping his tip into his underwear, and it felt really good. 

“Looks like you’ve discovered my secret.”, she smiled, now moving toward him. The thought of Iris feeling the way he did at the moment caused his arousal to spike again. He couldn’t move. His legs were still crossed and his hand still gripped tightly around his leaking head. 

Iris stood behind him. She motioned for him to move his hand off his cock, and as soon as he did she gripped it for him, the same way he had it. Another moan and she felt more of his warmth escape into his briefs. She looked down to watch as it slowly begins to trickle down Barry’s leg. 

She rubbed around his wet head. “That’s so hot.”, she breathed out. 

He still couldn’t move. He was about to pee and cum and he didn’t know which one was going to happen first. The control he had a few minutes ago was completely gone now. 

Iris carefully guided him to the shower door.

She noticed he had filled the tub, but she figured he had changed his mind, which he had. 

“You want to keep these on?”, he blushed at first, but then he shook his head yes.

“I know that’s how you used to masturbate. I saw you more than once after school.”, she blushed. He couldn’t respond to this new information right now, but he would definitely get to it later on when Cupid’s spell had worn off. 

She walked into the shower with him, her hand still carefully gripping and squeezing his cock. 

“Do you want me to leave?”, she hoped he said no. She’d watched guys do this online before, but nothing could ever compare to seeing her hot husband doing it. 

“No”, he said in a half breath. 

She had him stand against the shower wall and she stuck her hand in his briefs. She jerked his cock fast and he groaned. “Let go, just a little bit.”, she instructed.

She felt a burst of pee escape into her hand, and when she looked down she saw it escaping down his legs. He stopped the flow and she stroked him fast again. “Same thing.”, she instructed. It didn’t take him long to catch on. Each burst of pee he let escape felt almost just as good as an orgasm. 

“I can’t hold it.”, she wasn’t sure what he couldn’t hold, but she wanted to see both, so she kept stroking him. 

“Then don’t baby.”

First came the orgasm. Hot sticky seed shooting into Iris’s hand and his briefs. Then came the pee, a lot of it. She removed her hand from his briefs and just watched it flow down his legs. He stood still against the shower wall, his breaths were getting faster and his cock was getting harder. Another desperate moan was followed by a sigh of relief. She watched as more of his seed shot quickly into his drenched briefs. 

Iris quickly rinsed her hands in the shower before she turned back to Barry, who she really needed attention now. 

When she turned around he had discarded his briefs and was waiting to rinse himself off. As he did, Iris rubbed her finger over his hole. 

“Did you like it?”, she asked when he turned to her.

“Yes.”, he said with a huge smile on his face. “I loved it!”

“Do you want to help me now?”, he did of course. 

“Do you want me to keep these on?”, again, of course he did. So she sat down against the shower wall and Barry sat down next to her. 

Right away Barry moved his hand into her underwear and over her swollen clit. “Still easy to find.”, he said in a heated breath. 

“That’s what happens when you’re..., (she almost slipped), horny.” She really wanted to tell him her surprise, but she also wanted it to be an extra special moment, so it would have to wait until Christmas morning. 

“I’m horny too!”, he said leaning his head next to hers on the wall. 

Poor Barry. It was like he had taken a Viagra and couldn’t find enough relief. Iris reached for his leaking cock and started to slowly stoke him. 

They were both moaning now, both about to pop. 

“Mmmm baby! Here it comes!”

Iris’s clit pulsed fast under Barry’s fingers. “I can’t hold it baby.”, she gave him fair warning, but he didn’t budge. 

He felt her stream start, his cock twitched in her hand. His eyes glued to her legs as it continued pouring out of her. 

“Someone likes this.”, she said, feeling his cock swell even more. 

“Yes.”, he breathed out, his hot seed filling her hand once again.

Iris stepped out of the shower and discarded her panties. When she returned a few seconds later she had his toys in her hand. 

She still needed more attention, so she placed the anal toy aside, lubed up his fleshlight and placed it over his cock, his hands gripping onto it immediately. 

Iris stood there straddling his legs. Her erect clit positioned perfectly for Barry’s tongue to give her what she needed. He licked, he sucked, and he vibrated, causing her to squirt, squirt some more, and then squirt again. There was so much of his cum in the fleshlight by the time Iris felt relief, Barry’s legs and the shower floor were a complete mess. 

Iris grabbed his prostate massager and kneeled down next to him. She watched him reach orgasm after orgasm as she used it inside of him. She could see that even though his orgasms felt good he was exhausted. She also noticed that his releases weren’t as productive anymore either. She removed the massager and gently kissed his lips. His arms slowed and he removed the fleshlight. 

“Are you ok?”, she asked

“I think so.”, he said catching his breath. “I feel better.”, he said happily. 

They both stood up and embraced. Just basking in the comfort of each other’s arms. Iris was still horny, and she could feel Barry’s semi-erect cock pushing against her, but she knew it would be best to let him cool down while he could, so she gave him a soft kiss on his lips and turned to the shower controls. 

“Let’s clean up.”

When they returned to the bedroom it was 4:00 pm. It had been over five hours now since Barry was infected. Again, it seemed the extreme arousal had dissipated, even more this time than earlier. 

They were eating dinner when Caitlin called. 

The police had captured Christmas Cupid with the help of Cisco and the boot. Before she was taken away to the metahuman wing at Iron Heights, in a statement to the press, she said her only intention was to bring happiness to Central City. To take the tension away from what can be a stressful time of the year for so many people. 

It had worked too. Helicopter views of the city showed nothing but love and happiness. Couples walked along hand in hand. Some doing last minute Christmas shopping, some just sharing a latte as they walked along the busy streets. No one knew how many people she had actually infected that day, but it was more than obvious that the idea of love spread quickly. The metahuman had accomplished what she had set out to do. 

Barry’s experience was a lot different than the others, but neither he or Iris would have wished it hadn’t happened. 

After dinner they had sex on the couch twice, upstairs on the bed a few more times, and then once more in the shower. The next morning they both woke up wet. It wasn’t just Barry who reached orgasm in his sleep, they both had. 

By the time they left for work, Barry felt normal and Iris felt, well.... she felt like she was seven weeks pregnant. 

“I told dad we’d be there by 7:00.”, she kissed him on the lips, hanging on a little longer than she normally would. 

“We’ll have time for that before we leave tonight. I promise.”, Barry gently broke the kiss, rubbing over her cheek. She was so darn horny. She had no idea how she was going to make it through the day, but she let him go.

“See you tonight baby.”, she agreed. 

“See you tonight.”, he smiled. 

He kissed her cheek and swooshed away.


	12. Stuffing You and Filling You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the eleventh day of Christmas Barry gave to Iris...
> 
> Pie! Barry grabs a few extra pies on his way home from work on Christmas Eve. Iris eats enough pie to make her stomach bloated and gassy, just the way Barry likes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor feeding.   
> Gassy and bloated tummy noises as a form of sexual arousal
> 
> Chapter includes: hand job, oral sex, vaginal sex, masturbation, and vibrations

Barry left the CCPD at 2:00 PM. Even though Cupid’s effects on Barry had worked their way out of his system, they had not yet worn off for most of her other victims. Which meant the city streets were practically deserted, and criminal activity was non-existent. Even the police force was going to have a peaceful Christmas Eve it had seemed. 

Before Barry could head home to Iris, who had left work early too, he had to make a stop at his favorite bakery. 

Trying to pick out the perfect pie to bring to Joe’s for Christmas Eve tonight had been more difficult than he had anticipated. 

It wasn’t difficult finding the bakery, or finding a large selection of delicious looking pies. The issue was that there were too many to pick from. So instead of just buying one or even two, Barry bought six. 

When he entered the loft, he lined the pies up one by one on the kitchen counter. He would let Iris decide which ones they would bring to Joe’s tonight. 

As the sweet aroma flowed through the house, Barry continued up the stairs to shower, and to find his wife. To be honest, he may have still been experiencing a few after effects from yesterday. Maybe it was the pies and their wonderful smell. Maybe the smell had awoken a desire to have pie with Iris again. The same way they had not all that long ago. Whatever the case may be, he was feeling aroused again, and the need was already becoming urgent. A strong burst of arousal caused Barry’s cock to twitch inside his jeans. When he approached the top of the staircase he froze. It seemed by the sounds coming from the bedroom that Iris’s arousal hadn’t dissipated one bit. He stood there for a few seconds squeezing his cock under his jeans, but Iris’s moans were calling his name, so he let go of himself and headed her way. 

As soon as Iris had arrived home this afternoon, she had headed directly to the bedroom. Her clothes had come off and her fingers had got to work on her clit. Her need had seemed to double overnight. She had stopped in to see Caitlin this morning to discuss not only her tiredness and nausea, but also her libido as of late. The tests Caitlin had run had shown a significant increase in certain hormones, which explained why she was so horny lately. Caitlin devised that the extreme hormonal changes had to do with her carrying Barry’s, a speedster’s/metahuman’s baby. She would get to work on concocting a cocktail of supplemental hormones to help ease the need. She was pretty sure once Iris’s hormones were in check her other symptoms would dissipate as well. 

When Barry walked in the room she was laying there, on the bed, pumping her swollen clit with two fingers.

Barry’s clothes came off in a flash. The white sticky from the orgasm he had on the stairs now hanging from the tip of his erect cock. He was thankful that Iris had already put the waterproof sheet down before she started, because he was ready to pop again, and again, and again. 

He moved up to Iris’s side, his fingers sliding into her. 

“Baby.”, she said in a half breath. 

“You’re drenched.”, Barry returned in the same heated sounding breath. 

“It feels like you are too.”, she could feel his wet cock pushing against her leg. 

“Mmhmm.

Iris arched her hips when Barry hit her g-spot with a bust of vibrations. Moaning in ecstasy as her clit pulsed hard and her pussy squirted fast. 

When her orgasm dissipated she gently pushed Barry onto his back and quickly lowered herself onto his throbbing cock. 

“You’re so swollen!”, she moaned. 

He was, and so was she. As a matter of fact her clit was so erect at the moment it was rubbing on his cock with every thrust. 

“I love you!”, she felt Barry’s hot breath on her neck and then his hot seed shooting fast inside her pulsing pussy. 

When their bodies started to relax she carefully removed herself from Barry’s hardness and laid down beside him. 

Barry turned to his still heated up wife and started to softly rub around her stomach, making his way up to her perky nipples. 

“Are you gonna tell me what’s going on with you?”, he asked seriously.

Iris smiled. She really wanted to tell him, but they were too close to blow the surprise now. So for now she would have to settle for a half truth. 

“It’s a female thing. Caitlin’s working on a vitamin concoction to help regulate my hormones.” 

All she really had to do was say “it’s a female thing.”, because Barry backed off right away.

With a big smile Barry spoke. “Are you hungry? We have pie.”

“I smell it! But that’s for dad’s house tonight.”

“Not all of it.”, before she could react Barry was gone and back with two large pies.

“I bought a few extra.”

“Those look delicious, and yes I’m starving.”

They sat beside each other against the headboard. They both opened a pie a dug in. The pre-cut slices were kinda small, which Iris couldn’t help but to mention as she grabbed her third. Barry didn’t say a word. He just kept stuffing his own face. He did need the calories after all. 

“We were in high school the last time I ate an entire pie.”

“Really?”, Barry asked swallowing the last bit of his pie.

“Ahah. My stomach revolted against me in the end, but I had the best masturbation session of my entire life.”

Barry wasn’t sure how to react. He had enjoyed Iris’s self induced tummy troubles the last time they did this, but he didn’t want her to get sick, and they did have to be somewhere in another few hours. 

Iris was about half way through her pie now. She sat up some and moaned. Both of her hands rubbing over her bloated belly, a loud burp suddenly escaping her mouth.

“I love feeling so stuffed!”, she looked and sounded both uncomfortable and aroused. 

That’s when he realized there was no stopping her now. Which was fine, because his cock really didn’t want him to either. 

“Help me finish baby.”

She didn’t have to ask him twice. He fed her one slice and then two. Her stomach was making audible noises now and his cock was leaking pre-cum everywhere. Iris sat there moaning, her hands gripped to her stomach.

“Maybe we should stop. I can actually see the bloating in your stomach.”, she practically choked at his words. She actually did have a real tiny baby bump now, she had been happy he hadn’t noticed. Now though, his concentration was on her stomach, so of course he had noticed. 

There were two slices left, but she didn’t need them to achieve the pleasure she had been looking for, and she really didn’t want to get sick either. She’d had enough of that already this month. 

“I think you’re right baby. I’m done for now. Do you think you can help me get the uncomfortable gas up from my belly now?”

While Barry rubbed her back and belly, Iris’s hand slid up and down his cock. It seemed like every time she burped or her stomach gurgled, more and more sticky ran down her hand. 

Iris reached for the hand Barry had on her belly, directing him to her swollen clit. She removed her hand from Barry’s cum soaked cock as they adjusted and Barry whined at the loss.

“Just for a second.”, she giggled.

She knew he needed to be inside her, but she was still extra bloated and in need of a strong orgasm first. She sat up some again, two strong burps escaping her mouth. Barry was practically drooling now, and his cock actually was. Her stomach felt a little less gassy now, so she laid down flat on her back, knees bent and legs spread wide. Barry quickly found the opportunity to position himself so his tongue could pleasure her, and his cock could continue getting the friction it needed. 

All she could feel now was Barry’s tongue. He licked her so perfectly. He had always been talented with his tongue, but since the pregnancy and her hormonal changes, her swollen clit had made it feel one hundred times better than it ever had. There was no doubt that Barry liked it more too. He never had to work to find her clit anymore, and seeing it pulse took his breath away. Not to mention being able to make her squirt now gave him a sense of pride. 

Barry’s tongue started inside her this time. The sounds coming from her stomach had him so worked up, he wanted this to last a little bit longer than usual. The more gassy she felt, the harder he got. While Iris moaned, belched, and leaked, Barry licked, sucked, and moved his hips against the bed. 

“Baby!”, she said desperately. Barry immediately moved his lips to clit, taking it into his mouth. Iris’s sex exploded and her clit pulsed inside his mouth. Barry’s hard cock was dripping thick white ropes of cum as he made it to his knees. 

“I need you inside me baby!”

“I need that too.”, it sounded urgent. 

Barry moved fast. His cock hitting her perfectly with every thrust. 

“Oh god baby. I’m gonna cum.”, Iris’s pussy gripped hold of his cock as her orgasm raced through her. Once she released him, Barry’s hips moved even faster. He had to cum so bad now, and his body was making him work for it this time. Iris calmly moved her hands to his hair and stroked through it, making sure to hit all of his pleasure spots. Suddenly without warning his entire body started to vibrate. His hips stopped moving, and his orgasm rushed through him. His orgasm was strong, much stronger than it normally was. The vibrations had stopped, but the cum was still unloading deep inside of her. 

When his orgasm diminished he slowly collapsed his body onto hers. When he laid down next to her he was smiling, but she couldn’t help to notice how flushed and sweaty he was.

“You ok?”, she rubbed his cheeks.

“Yeah fine.”, the smile was even bigger now.

“I think my body is finally recovered from Cupid.”, he was already looking better now. 

“Well that’s good news.... I guess”, she couldn’t help being just a little disappointed.

“How’s your stomach?”, he asked running over her “bloated belly”., her belly was so sensitive now she giggled. 

“It’s fine, just ticklish.”, she leaned in for a kiss. 

“You’re still in the mood?”, he asked gently rubbing her nipple, and sounding surprised.

“Mmm. I can’t help it baby.”

Barry laughed. “I don’t know if I can keep up with you anymore.”

Iris laughed too. “Well let’s give you a break then, but when we get home tonight...., she rubbed the top of his cock, which by the way, was still erect. “I want this inside me again.”

“Deal.”, Barry said, connecting his lips to her again.

They finally made it to the shower about thirty minutes later after their heated make out session. After the shower they finished wrapping presents, and getting ready to go out. They took two pies to Joe’s, leaving two more pies for their own personal Christmas Eve. celebration when they arrived back home tonight.


	13. Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the twelfth day of Christmas Barry and Iris gave to each other....
> 
> Christmas day has arrived. 
> 
> Iris lets Barry in on her secret. Joy and love turn into sexual needs. Iris is horny. Barry is horny and desperate. They fulfill each other’s needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *chapter contains pee as a kink  
> Also, masturbation, mutual masturbation, shower sex, vaginal sex, anal fingering

Christmas Morning

Barry opened the card and right away tears swelled up in his eyes. The picture inside was from an ultrasound, Iris’s ultrasound.

“You’re pregnant?”, he looked up at her with questioning eyes.

Iris reached out for his hand. “We’re pregnant baby.”

He looked down at the picture again. “With twins?”, the tears of joy were even more now. 

“Yes.”, she squeezed his hand. 

“How far along are you?”

“Eight weeks baby.”

Barry rubbed over her belly softly. “I can’t believe it.”, tears freely running down his cheeks.

“Well it’s true. Trust me!”, she snickered. 

“It explains a lot right?”, he knew she was referring to her hormonal fluctuations as of late.

“It does.”, he agreed. 

“While we’re on the topic....”, she moaned, squeezing her thighs together. 

She laid her hand over his on her stomach. “Caitlin was able to help me out so that my stomach wouldn’t be as sensitive to food anymore, but she can’t give me anything to help with my increased libido. We’ll just have to deal with it.”, she smiled, licking her lips.

“We’ll have to be more careful Iris.”, he was serious. He didn’t want to hurt the babies. 

“They’re both extremely healthy babe. Sex won’t hurt them. “Caitlin said the more active we can be, the better.”, she moved his hand into her sleep pants, took the card from his other hand placing it down on the table in front of them. As soon as Barry’s fingers made contact with her erect clit, Iris let out a deep moan of relief. 

When they had arrived home last night from Joe’s house they were both exhausted. So exhausted they had fallen asleep as soon as they hit the bed, so they were both in need this morning. 

They sat down on the couch. Iris pulled her pants off, and Barry really got to work. 

He was slowly and methodically rubbing and pulling on her clit. She could tell he was being cautious, but she didn’t care because it actually felt amazing. 

Their lips connected while he continued to pull and rub her clit. The faster he moved his fingers, the more swollen it got. She was breathing hard into his mouth, moaning with every tug. 

“So close.”, she breathed out.

He slipped two fingers inside her, and started to vibrate them. Iris moved her fingers to her clit so she could put pressure where she needed it. “Yes baby!”, she moaned loudly, her entire body tensed up, and her pussy pulsed and exploded all over the hardwood floor. Reminding them they had to put towels down no matter what they were doing sexually for the next seven months. 

“Lay down baby.”, she reached for his thick bulge. 

He pulled his sleep pants off and started to take off his boxer briefs, but Iris stopped him. “Let’s contain fluids for now.”, that made sense, and besides, he was pretty sure he knew what she had in mind, and he was all in.

Once he was on his back Iris climbed on top of him. She lined up his erection between her folds and started to slide her wet pussy up and down his length. He laid there in complete ecstasy. It was his turn to enjoy the intense feelings his wife was providing him. 

“You like this?”, she asked with a wicked smile. Her movements getting faster by the second.

“Mmhmm.”, he was right on the edge of release. He moaned and she felt a dribble of pee escape his head, which he stopped right away. He hadn’t meant that, but she was happy to know how desperate he was in that way too. He held onto her, motioning her to slow her movements. She rubbed sex over his swollen head one more time and his cock responded with rope after rope of his hot white seed. She moved her body off of his, but continued to slowly jerk his cock, over his briefs, through the remainder of his orgasm. 

When his breathing evened out she looked at him with a devilish smile. “Stay here. I’ll be right back.”, he didn’t question her, besides he needed a few minutes to get his bladder in check before they moved upstairs. 

He laid there squeezing the tip of his cock. “Just a little.”, he said under his breath. He closed his eyes and eased the grip on his cock letting another small burst of pee escape into his underwear. “Feels so good”, he said again under his breath. He hadn’t emptied his bladder since they had arrived home last night, and he had drank a lot of beer last night, and even though his metabolism wouldn’t allow him to get drunk, it sure did allow his bladder to get full. He opened his eyes and looked around, still no Iris. His briefs were already a sticky wet mess, so as long as he controlled himself, a little more wetness wouldn’t make any difference. He just didn’t want to leak onto the couch. He took another deep breath and closed his eyes. The grip on his cock loosened again and another small bust of urine made its way into his briefs. 

“What are you doing Mr. Allen?”, when he opened his eyes Iris was standing there with a handful of towels and a plastic bed sheet. 

Barry smiled, “I think what you brought those towels for.” 

He held himself tight as he stood up. There was a small amount of urine escaping down his leg. “Barr.”, she pointed to the evidence on his legs and tossed him a towel. Then she quickly covered the couch and the floor. 

“Lay down baby.”

The urgency to empty his bladder was extreme now and before he could sit back down another small burst of pee escaped his cock and quickly ran down his legs. 

“Oh god.”, he held his stomach and cock. 

The look on Barry’s face was of pure euphoria. Iris moved in front of him, placing her hand lightly on top of his bulging leaking cock, which was still tucked inside his wet sticky briefs. 

“Slowly.”, she said into his ear before taking his hand and guiding him to the couch. 

As soon as they sat down Iris gripped his cock.

“Slowly!”

He laid his head back on the couch and moaned. She had taught him how to do this and it was the most amazing feeling in the world. Not to mention she was about to do it for him. 

She moved her hand into his briefs and stroked him fast and then stopped. Barry took a deep breath, consciously letting out a burst of urine. Iris squeezed his head gently to help him stop the flow, and as soon as he did she jerked him fast again. They repeated the technique three more times before Barry’s first orgasm took hold. The intensity took his breath away. Iris watched and felt his hot seed shoot quickly from his cock. 

When she pulled his briefs off he was still trying to catch his breath. His cock was still fully erect and there was both white and yellow liquid leaking from his head and running down the sides. She gripped his balls lightly in her palm, and softly rubbed over his stomach. 

“How do you feel?”, her question was answered by a desperate moan, and followed by an orgasm/eruption like she had never seen him have before. First a stream of pee shot straight up into the air, and then his thick white cum joined it. He was peeing and cumming and neither of the two seemed to be stopping anytime soon. 

Her hand still cupping his balls, she gave them a gentle squeeze. “Just give me a quick moan if you’re ok.”, she was only half kidding. He was still mid-orgasm it seemed. 

“More than ok.”, his voice was low and his breathing was fast. 

The stream of white and yellow was mostly yellow now, and his body was relaxing, so she moved to give her better access to his hole and then carefully entered him with her fingers. 

He gripped his cock and started to slowly jerk himself as he enjoyed his wife’s fingers massaging his prostate. 

“I’m close.”

She rubbed a little faster.

“Cum for me baby!”

She felt the contractions on her finger, which were followed by quick breaths and a few more ropes of his seed. 

“Jeez Iris, all I got you for Christmas was a new laptop and necklace.”

At that moment she wanted to cuddle up to him. Tell him how much she loved him with a romantic kiss, but the mess they had made was a bit disgusting after all. Even though the thought of it made every inch of her body tingle. So she removed her fingers from his hole and gently fondled his balls. 

“Look at me babe.”, he did as she asked.

“You gave me twins Barr. The most precious gift I could have ever asked for”

“I love you so much Iris!”

“I love you too.”, she removed her hand and slowly stood up. “Now, swoosh this mess away and meet me in the shower.”

She walked away heading toward the stairs.

“Oh, and Barr, I’m feeling as desperate as you were about an hour ago.” 

Before she made it to the top of the stairs, Barry had finished cleaning the mess, swooped her up off of the stairs, and started to fill the hot tub. 

Once the tub was full they headed to the shower so they could “clean off first”. 

They both behaved as they washed each other down, but once the icky was off things took a turn quickly. Barry moved in with a kiss and Iris reciprocated. The kiss was heated, and Barry was starting to move his hard cock against her belly. Iris broke the kiss and reached down between them, quickly guiding his cock inside her. 

“I had to go so bad.”, her bladder now emptying around his cock.

“Mmhmm.”, he loved this.

When her stream slowed, they moved against the shower wall, lips still connected.

When Barry’s hips started to move they both started to moan into each other’s mouth. They had fun this morning, but nothing felt as good for either of them like being connected like this. 

Barry held her tight. His orgasm taking hold. “Merry Christmas Iris.”, he whispered into her ear, his seed shooting inside her.

Iris’s sex clasped down on him, and her body shook with pleasure. She held him just a bit tighter as her orgasm raced through her.

“Merry Christmas Barr.”


End file.
